


New, Naive, and Nervous

by underneaththemoon



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a WIP but AO3 is gonna delete it if I don't post it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Los Santos was a dangerous place and everyone knew it. There wasn't a single person in your apartment complex that didn't own a gun or answer the door with some sort of weapon in their hand. But it was home and you loved it. The town was filled with pleasant and strange memories. There was no where else like it and it would be hard to leave.

You were new in a town you once lived given that the five years prior were spent in Liberty City with the "love of your life" asshole. But they are unimportant. The city was new. Fresh. Buildings that had once been just iron materials and a bunch of lazy workers now stood tall and proud. More people seemed to be out and about these days, taking in the fresh, smog filled air of the city. It made you relieved that you and your partner ended the relationship - or rather you ended it. With your fist. But like I said: unimportant. 

You were back in the city to find your new dream that hadn't even been established. But it was here in the busy streets of Los Santos. An expensive apartment was bought, your dingy Imponte Ruiner was replaced with a Ubermacht Zion (one of the many cars of your dreams). There wasn't much to move into your apartment so a generous amount of furnishings were bought from Krapea, your favorite Swedish furniture store. Every time you handed over your credit card, you silently thanked your grandmother who left you the biggest lump sum in her will to help you "live your life to the fullest".

After finally feeling comfortable with everything you could financially give yourself, it was time to relax. Days were spent on the sofa watching countless hours of meaningless television and ordering take out every single night. Weeks went by without even having a thought that this wasn't fulfilling a dream. Finally, the night came. You'd been watching a movie marathon of some wizard series when you shot up from the couch. Walking to the window to face the vast land of Los Santos in just your underwear, you decided it was time to go out and live that sweet night life.

The Tequi-la-la sounded like the right place to go. You'd always gone there to see some local band try there schtick onstage and then get shit-faced when they completely bombed. The people that went there weren't the most savory, but they made for the most interesting story. So a pair of tight pants, a tastefully low cut tanktop, and a pair of reasonably high heels were thrown on and you were out the door. As per usual, the Zion revved up quickly and perfectly and put you on the road in seconds. The local talk news station played softly as you through the streets of West Vinewood. A very nasally, loud woman spoke of a recent bank robbery. The crew had taken $900,000 in minutes without leaving a trace. 'Impressive,' you thought, not surprised though as it was a fairly common occurrence. Sometimes it surprised you that none of the banks closed or went bankrupt after they were robbed.

Nearing the nightclub, you saw a fairly reasonable crowd outside. Must be a local favorite. It made the night promise more to you than you thought. Parking the car, you rushed over to the front of the club. A man asked for a $15 entry fee to which you just hand him a $20 and refused the change. The music roared through your ears as you entered. People filled the floor, jumping and dancing to the deafening music. It was a rock band comprised of four mostly like teenage boys and one female lead singer that was probably more around your age. They were good, but you weren't here for that. The real fun was buying a drink and heading upstairs to talk to the regulars. 

A $10 fruity something-er-other accompanied up the stairs. It was good and you knew after a few of this you'd really be feeling the music. There were a good twenty something people seated at the tables, all trying to have drunken conversations over the loud music. You decided on the table with the older looking man. His clothes were dirty, he had a peculiar tattoo of a cut line on his neck, and didn't really have much hair left on the top of his head. He barely glanced at you as he sat, caught up in his own thoughts most likely.

"Hey," you called out, hopefully loud enough to have him hear. The man looked over and looked you up and down.

"Don't bother me." You chuckled and took a sip of your drink.

"I just wanna talk. I mean, after this band finishes!" You placed your hand on top of his on the table to which he immediately recoiled. His attention focused on the door of the club which caused you to look as well. Nothing happened for a while, but you kept watching as long as he did. 

Finally, gun shots overwhelmed the sound of the music which cut to halting stop.

"Alright, fuckers, everybody on the ground!" called out a masked man, waving around a very large gun. He was followed by two others, both masked as well and armed to the nines. You nervously fidgeted in your seat and hoped he wouldn't look upstairs. But he did. Right at the man who sat at the table with you. You turned to look at him and he now had a gun out and pointed at you. Everything around you stopped moving as though time had just halted. There was no remorse in his eyes as you stared up at him with tears building up in your own eyes. The two men continued whatever they were doing on the floor below as you stared down the barrel of a shotgun.

"Please, please don't. Please don't. I don't wanna die," you sobbed, not really sure what else to say. The most threatening thing that had happened to you before this moment was an old man following you for a half mile only to end up needing directions. You looked from the gun to his eyes, hoping to maybe ease him down from his stance. He could tell that you were upset, but he tried not to falter his expression.

"Fuck. _FUCK_ ," he shouted before lowering the gun. Everything around you seemed to move again - including your heart which was beating faster than ever. He nervously looked down at the two men who were now robbing the location at heavy gunpoint. "I'm sorry, sweet cheeks, but you clocked me. You gotta come with me." That was the last thing you heard before you felt a heavy hit to the head and unconsciousness overwhelmed you.

~~

Darkness. That was all you could see - or rather, was what you couldn't see. 

"H-hello?" you mumble quietly, scared to even say anything at all. No sounds returns your speech until you feel a hand on your face.

"Dude, don't fuckin' touch her, T. Don't be disgusting and just leave her alone." The hand pulled quickly from your face followed by a grunt from an obviously different person.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, M. We kidnapped her, might as well have a little fun!" The raspy voice sent shivers up your spine. Trying to wiggle to calm yourself down, you realized that you were tied up. Legs, feet, arms, hands abdomen. Everything that could move couldn't. The panic began to overwhelm you, more so than it did back at the Tequi-la-la. Your captors must have realized this from you breathing becoming more and more erratic when you felt the presence of two of them standing in front of you.

It was quiet. You weren't sure if they wanted you to speak first or if they were just silently preparing to kill you. Either way, you felt the cloth of your blindfold get moist from the tears that wouldn't stop coming. Trying to move your wrists, you felt the burn of ropes against them and choked back a sob from the pain. This was it, there was nothing more of [Y/N] [Y/LN] after tonight. The silence continued which left you with your thoughts. Those countless nights on the couch were quickly regretted as you wished you would have done a thousand more things. 

"Please... don't..." you repeated your pleas from earlier. The same rough hand touched your face again, but this time reach further back to untie whatever blocked your vision. The light filled your eyes, blinding you for a moment before you could readjust. Two men stood before you - the man with the tattoo around his neck and a shorter man dressed in a clean business suit. Your red, tear filled eyes met with shorter man, trying to plead with him with just a look. 

You could tell he felt your pain when he broke eye contact and turned around. "God damn it, T. Why'd you have to kidnap the most innocent girl in the place? Or rather, why'd you take her _at all?!"_ His anger seemed to be something the other man was used to as he waved him off and squatted down next you, placing his hand on your thigh and sighing.

"M, she clocked me. She saw my face and the gun. Wouldn't have taken her long to know we were acquainted. Would've killed her but she was just too fuckin' cute to do it." T locked his eyes with yours and smiled a devilish grin. "Hope you didn't have plans for... oh, the rest of your life. You're gonna be living with Uncle T and Mikey from now on!"


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart sank.  _Uncle T and Mikey?_ They sounded like characters from a sitcom gone all wrong. Sweat had began to build up on your brow, mixing with tears that had streaked makeup down your face. The man in the suit came towards you with a kind expression, immediately going to untie the ropes. At first you flinch, in fear of his intentions after he released you. But he gently untied the ropes, touching his surprisingly soft hands to your wrist to examine the burns. For a moment, you felt as though you were watching from the outside, unsure of what to do or what would happen next.

"Hey, kid," the man sighed, "I'm really sorry about this, but Trevor's right. We gotta keep you for a while until the heat dies down from the heist." He finished untying your abdomen from the chair, your face flustering when his hands lightly brushed against your stomach. You wearily stood up; your body was tired from thrashing so roughly against your restraints that you would have fallen right over had the other man not slouched over to you and wrapped his grimy hand around your waist.

"It shouldn't be so bad, sweetie. Besides, look where you are - it's fuckin' paradise!" Trying to remove yourself from his grip, Trevor tighten his hand leading you to believe it was fruitless endeavor. Instead, you finally did look around at your new residence for the time. It was obvious that you were in a trailer home and no way this place was close to paradise. Dirt and dust lingered on every surface and every corner, the small kitchen was somehow filled with more garbage than dishes, and the one bed look like it was roughly used frequently. You could feel your eyes well up again and your tired legs gave way under you, losing you from Trevor's grip and slumping you into a puddle of tears.

Just yesterday, everything felt like it was going well. Sure Los Santos was dangerous but nothing this bad had happened yet. You looked at "Mikey" through bloodshot eyes and saw the guilt in his. This wasn't even a proper kidnapping to them. No one would be out to look for you - as most of your family knew you were  _usually_ fine on your own - and the only money that they would get would be yourself paying them off to leave which you were too proud to do. A few moments passed by rolling over in your head the options of the situation, but were interupted when Trevor cleared his throat.

"...d'you wanna eat? Mikey can order us some food in. There's not much out here in Sandy Shores, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind going to get something out of town for ya!" He had knelt down at this point, his hand still rough on your shoulder but a sense of kindness rushed over you. Wiping your eyes, you looked up at Trevor. His smile seemed genuine and less crazed than before. Your stomach quietly growled as you nodded slightly. He patted your shoulder and stood up, holding out a hand to help. Taking it, you stood up and dusted yourself off from the trailer floor grime. 

Michael started tapping on his phone, holding out food places for you to see. You were still so tired that you didn't really respond so Michael took that as you not wanting food from there. It was finally settled on 24-Hour Chinese Restaurant since it wasn't too far and Trevor remembered that the owner owed him a favor. Michael opened up his wallet, revealing a wad of cash.  _These two must do these heists often_ , you think, sitting yourself on the small sofa. The two men talked quietly in front of you, discussing whether to take you out with them or have one of them pick up. The trailer shook slightly from the desert winds as their conversation volume turned up to fighting.

"We gotta leave her here, Michael! She's gonna fuckin' squeal!" Trevor's face was red with anger.

"I don't wanna keep her cooped up, for God's sake. She seems like she's too fuckin' scared to try anything anyways!"

"Fine, but she blabs one fuckin' word and I'll end it."

"Fine!"

Your heart was racing as the two turned to you. Michael smoothed out his hair, obviously stressed. You watched as his fingers pulled through his dark, graying hair, revealing the tan lines of a ring on his finger. Trevor stomped out of the trailer and revved up his truck. You knew it was time to be an obediant kidnapping victim as you stood up. The older man sighed and place his hand on your shoulder, giving an encouraging squeeze.

"I really am sorry, kid. Didn't want to freak you out or nothing. But I'm gonna make sure everything is okay for you. Promise."


End file.
